


admiration

by shadowfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfell/pseuds/shadowfell
Summary: jester and molly take their time admiring fjord.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	admiration

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: Fjord/Jester/Molly, bondage/teasing
> 
> Fjord is tied up on the bed and gets to watch the tieflings have some fun together. Bonus points if they go on to use him for their pleasure, and extra bonus points if they take very good care of him as his reward at the end.
> 
> https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=461178#cmt461178

"Comfortable?" Jester asks, as she finishes tying the rope around his thighs, keeping him kneeling against the bed. She pushes his legs a little wider, as she finishes fastening it.

"Yes," he says, groans a little. She pats his thigh, and he does his best to melt in to the touch, but he can't move much at all. 

Molly laughs, as he finishes his own ropework, binding Fjord's hands to the bedpost. He leans in as he finishes, nips at his throat, and watches Fjord writhe against the bonds.

And then they both pull back, grinning, Jester sliding back on her knees, resting at the other end of the bed, and Molly moving away to sit next to her. They look him over, admiring their handiwork, smiling. 

"You look so pretty like this," Jester tells him. "Like a piece of art. Don't you think so, Molly?"

"Oh, he does," and Molly licks his lips. "You did such a good job, I'd hate to mess it up."

"Well, that is the thing, about really good art, you know?" she continues. "You aren't supposed to touch it. You just look at it, and let it inspire you." 

"I'm feeling very inspired," Molly says, kissing her. 

They don't move quickly, they're not in a rush, they have all night, here, after all. Jester's arms wrapping around his shoulders and Molly's hands resting at her hips. She pulls him down on top of her, still kissing, and he can see their back and forth, pulling apart and wandering and biting and sucking at lips as Jester's fingers make their way through Molly's hair, playing with the base of his horns, as Molly rubs soft circles against her side and leans down upon her. 

He is really thankful, for the rope, because he knows that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from joining in without something to hold him back. 

Jester rests her head in the crook of Molly's neck, biting down, and Molly's fingers begin undoing the ties to her corset, fumbling occasionally, as Jester sucks or bites or whatever she is doing, face buried into him. For all the faltering, he makes quick work of it, the leather coming undone. He grabs at her hips, and they roll, Jester giggling at the movement and shifting, unlatching from his neck and adjusting herself to straddle him. 

He can see the dark bruise forming on Molly's side, and she tosses the corset aside, onto the floor, runs her fingers through Molly's hair and pulls him by his horns into another kiss. Molly brings his leg up, knee resting gently beneath the folds of Jester's skirt, and she squeals at it, pulling away from their kiss. Claws draw lines down the skin revealed where his loose shirt falls open, although Fjord can't tell, whether that's meant as a punishment or an encouragement. 

She slides off of him, and scooting him back, and carefully begins to remove the thigh high boots that he can't believe Molly is wearing in bed. Molly leans back and lets her do it without distractions, her fingers running against his thigh, then under the leather, running against his leg as she pulls them down. After they fall to the floor, she moves to rid him of his pants as well, and that's when he goes for her skirt, and the two of them are a tangle of arms, racing against the other gleefully. 

Jester's skirt falls first, but it is quickly followed by Molly's pants, and Molly's shirt, and he is naked, and he is helping to undo the delicate ties of Jester's top while she teases him, fingers trailing down his sides and along his inner thigh and circling close but not quite touching anything important. Fjord can practically feel her ghost of a touch on his skin, and Molly looks at him with knowing eyes and grins, as he pulls her shirt loose, and lets it fall onto the floor. 

They're kissing again, but it isn't long before their mouths wander off course. Jester ducks down, and is pressing gentle kisses to Molly's chest, Molly's face buried in her hair as his hands caress her breasts.

Fjord can't help himself, he whines. 

"I think," Jester says, pulling off of Molly's chest, "that Fjord doesn't think we're paying enough attention to him."

"I think you might be right," Molly says, turning to face him. "I'd hate for him to think we'd forgotten him." His eyes gleam, and he's smiling again. Molly has such a wicked smile. "Why don't we give him a proper show?"

He pulls Jester around, so that she's leaning against him, both of them facing Fjord. Molly's face is ducked down, pressing kisses into Jester's skin, but her eyes are locked with his, smiling, and it may look sweeter than Molly's, but it's just as devious. She guides his hands from where they fondle her breasts, down her sides, pressing one beneath her thighs. 

Molly gets the idea. She's still wearing her smallclothes, and Molly rubs her gently through the cloth. Her hand falls back, to play with her nipples, the other still over where Molly is gripping into her side, now, and although her eyes flutter, a little, she keeps them locked on Fjord, beginning to rock into Molly's touch. 

Transfixed, he watches this for what feels like an eternity. Molly finally pulls the smallclothes down, and Jester is so wet she's glistening. His fingers slip into her easily, running through her folds, circling her clit and then spreading her wide, on display for him, and then diving in deep, thumb rubbing gentle circles as his fingers went in and out, Jester moving and thrusting as well, fucking herself on his fingers, and never breaking eye contact. 

Even when she comes, she keeps her eyes steady, as she presses back against Molly and spasms in his hold, clutching at him as he keeps going, runs his fingers out slowly and massaging her clit as he leaves, causing Jester to offer an exasperated moan more in tune with the sounds Fjord's been making this whole time than anything that's come out of the two of them. Molly lets go of her side and licks his fingers clean, grinning.

Jester is still only for a moment before she turns around, her back now to Fjord. She kisses him, and pins his hands, and Fjord wonders if she can taste herself, on Molly's lips, and then he can't think, because she's bending, mouth trailing down Molly's chest, until her head is at Molly's hard, aching cock, her ass in the air, right at Fjord's face. 

He really, really wants to reach out and touch her and grab her and pull her forward or pull himself forward, but all he can do is press against the tight ropes and thrust forward pointlessly with his hips, hitting nothing but air. Molly sees it, and his face is so damn smug, as he smirks, but then Jester's mouth is on him, turned to the side and licking a thin stripe up the edge, and if Molly had meant to keep as even a gaze as Jester had, he can't, because his head falls back quickly, struggling to stay up at all, much less maintain eye contact. 

It's harder to see, what she's doing to him, but he can see her head bobbing, and he can see her cunt, still wet, and her ass raised in the air, the way it moved as she shifts, side to side, the way her tail sways back and forth. It brushes against his leg, accidentally, and the contact sends a shiver through him. Molly catches it, whispers something in Jester's ear, and he doesn't think anything of it, until he feels her tail hit his thigh again, deliberately, a solid blow that causes him to shake and whine and lean in, for something more. 

But her attention isn't on him, it's on Molly, who's hands are in her hair, curled up in her horns, as she slowly works him over. He can't see her face, but he knows the way she's surely grinning.

Molly's doing his best to stay upright, and his claws rake down Jester's back, and she wiggles back and forth at the sensation. He leans forward, shuddering, gripping on to her, and he looks up at Fjord, through eyelids that are struggling to stay open, and he comes undone.

He jerks forward as Molly falls back, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. Jester sits up, and licks her lips, cleaning up the drops of Molly's come that she didn't swallow, and she stretches, cuddles into his side, purrs against him.

They look so peaceful and sated and sleepy and he growls, because he's so hard, and all he can do is thrust into the air and they're so far away. It's hard to even form words but he chokes out what has to be a "please," in between all the other sounds that are slipping out of him. 

Molly curls up against Jester, and they're talking in Infernal, and the sound of it sends shivers up his spine and he doesn't even know what he's saying, any more. 

"Are you done?" Jester asks Molly, and he can hardly hear her, her head pressed into his side. 

"I'm never done, darling," Molly replies, and sits up, leaning over Jester, and still ignoring Fjord. "How are you so perfect?" he asks her. 

Jester hums. "The Sapphire of the Sea is the best lay ever," she sings out, her tail moving back and forth gently to match the tune. 

"Then I simply must repay her," he says. "More orgasms?"

She laughs, and pulls him down for another kiss. "Mo-lly," she drawls out, "are you gonna fuck me?"

"Is that what you want?" Molly asks. "I don't think I can for a bit, Jes, you've absolutely ruined me."

Fjord groans, more, come on, he's right here, and they both just grin those stupid fucking sharp toothed grins at him, stretching out muscles glistening with sweat and sex and the scent is unbearable. 

"I guess you'll just have to eat me out until you're ready," Jester says, arms curling around Molly's neck, and he kisses her, again, before pushing her back into Fjord's chest. 

He freezes, at the sudden touch, because as much as he wanted it, he didn't expect it, because they were hopelessly cruel. Molly ducks between her thighs, and she presses up against his hard, aching dick, and it's only then that he remembers to move, and he's grinding against her back with a low whine of desperation. 

As soon as she does, Jester scoots away, keeping Molly's face buried between her legs. "Fjo-ord," she says, "you're supposed to be my pillow, stay still." Molly swats his leg for good measure, and Jester backs up against him again, and he does his best to stay still. 

Her back is arched so that his cock isn't actually touching her, this time, but the rest of her is still against him, a warm heat against his skin, and her head leans back into his chest like, well, like he's nothing more than her pillow. He can't stop himself from shaking, trembling, but he doesn't rut up against her again, and so she doesn't pull away, he still gets some form of contact against his skin and it's heavenly. 

He's got a beautiful view of Molly, looking down past Jester to where he nests between her thighs, his slow, deliberate movements as he drags this out as long as possible, or maybe they just seem slow because Fjord's losing all sense of time. He looks up, red eyes peaking through his messed up hair and Jester's curls, and then he rakes his claws against Fjord's spread out thighs around him, and all sense of control he's had vanishes at the touch. 

Jester swats at Molly's arm, and he pulls back. She leans forward, and he thinks she's leaving, for a moment, but she just pins his arms to his back before sliding back to where she was, her tail looping gently around Molly's wrists. It isn't any real binding, not like the ropes holding him tight to the frame, but Molly doesn't struggle against them, accepts his fate and continues his careful ministrations. 

And then, a moment and an eternity later, she's pushing up against him, and he can't handle it, every muscle in his body tensing, trying not to move. It's cute, innocent, as she snuggles up into him, and his dick is right at the crack of her ass and the touch is the only thing keeping him still and it's breaking him apart all at once. 

She pats his cheek, gently, and he thinks he must have started crying out that incomprehensible burst of pleading, again, and then she flips Molly onto his back, and rides his face. Her tail is free but Molly's hands are pressed beneath his back and he doesn't show any sign of freeing them, and she rides his face, rocking back and forth like she had against him and he struggles, trying to close the gap. 

Molly is half hard, again, and he hasn't even been touched, since, and the tip of his tail traces circles on Fjord's legs and it's a blessing to have something, anything, and he wants so, so much more. 

"What do you think?" Molly asks, as Jester slides off of his face, to straddle his chest. "Has he been good?"

"So, so good," Jester says, sliding off Molly and turning around. "What do you want, Fjord?"

Words are not his friend, right now. He groans. "Want t'fuck you," he manages to say. "Wan' you to fuck me." 

"That's not very specific," Molly replies. He can't handle this right now, and he tries to think of something else to say, but nothing comes out other than moans. He can hear Jester laughing. 

"Well, then, I guess we will have to decide for him, I suppose," she says. "It only makes sense seeing how he is, you know, ours."

She says it so casually and it fucking wrecks him.

"I suppose we could take the obvious route," Molly says. "I fuck him, you ride him. Cover all our bases."

"But Molly," Jester whines, "you promised to fuck me, and you haven't yet."

"We could play with him later-" Molly starts, and he can't even finish the sentence, with the protest Fjord makes. "I don't think he likes that idea very much."

Jester pulls him close, and says something in Infernal, and Molly grins again. Fjord is starting to really hate Molly's grin. 

"We'd have to move him," Molly says, "but that could work."

No, take that back. He's starting to really, really love Molly's grin. 

They both move to the side of the bed, Molly fully standing up. Jester grabs his wrists, as Molly undoes the ties that keep him pinned to the bedpost. They pull him down, so that he is lying flat on his back, and Jester rubs where the rope has made marks on his skin, before they tie him up once more. 

"Is this good?" Jester asks, as Molly's claws trail down his arm and then vanish. He presses his head against her thigh and whines. "I need a yes or no, Fjord."

"I need you," he mumbles out, and that earns him a light flick on the cheek. "Good. It's good." He adjusts himself, the position of his legs awkward but not painful. He sinks down in to the softness of the bed and presses up against Jester, who pulls away. 

Molly returns, and Fjord can't see what he's holding. He sits on the far side of the bed, and Jester whoops in delight, and then there are fingers, pressed into his ass, and he rolls into it. They stretch him out, and he is so ready to be fucked. 

What slides in is not Molly's dick, however. It is small, and smooth, and he remembers the feeling from the one time they've played with this particular toy before. 

"I'm going to fuck Jester while riding you," Molly explains, and he says it so plainly but his voice is low and husky and Fjord rolls his hips into the gentle touch on his hips. "But you asked to be fucked, too, so I thought you deserved something."

A click, and the toy inside him jolts to life and it vibrates so quickly he spasms against the ties, shaking uncontrollably and it is so much too much and there's another click, and it's down to a soft, low buzz, and he lies their, panting, not sure if he could have handled more of that and so desperate for it to come back. 

Molly laughs. "Sorry," he says, "I must have had it on the highest setting on accident." He doesn't even say it like it's a believable lie. Fjord forces his eyes open, and Molly hands a vial of oil to Jester. "If you'd do the honors," he says. 

Jester's hands are on his cock, then, working him over, and he's so glad they're not telling him to stay still, because with her hand and the oil and the toy buzzing in him he's pretty sure that would kill him. And then Molly is straddling his neck, cock pressed up against his lips. 

"She's already so wet," Molly teases, "but it would be rude to go unprepared."

He slips in past Fjord's lips, and he tastes like sweat and like come and like Molly and Jester is twisting and it's gone in a minute from not enough to too much but it's still not enough and gods, the two of them are going to kill him.

"Fjord," Jester calls out, and she doesn't stop, "you look like you're getting close. Are you going to make it?" she asks. 

He mumbles something and Molly pulls out, but not far. "I don't know," he says, and she finally pulls her hand off of him. 

"Well," she says, "I believe in you, so I want you to try not to come for as long as you can, okay?" 

She's sitting to his side, and Molly slides back, raising himself up on his knees, and the cold, empty air that had replaced Jester's hand is now replaced in turn by Molly, sliding down on him, hot and warm and tight and he's pretty sure it's only Jester's order that keeps him from coming then and there. 

Jester looks them over, trying to find the best way to position herself, and she climbs over him, facing Molly, and slides on to him. He can feel the weight of her pressing Molly deeper down on his own cock, and it makes him thrust upwards. 

Her legs are wrapped around Molly, and he wants so much to touch her, touch him, pull them close, and instead all he feels is the tremors, is Molly settling into a rhythm, is Jester's tail dancing across his chest and Molly's curling around his legs and he tries so hard to hold himself together, for them. 

And then Jester turns around, and he feels Molly clench against him, and she bites down into his neck and he can't stop himself from coming. 

Molly doesn't pull off him. He's bent forward, adjusting to Jester's new position, but he's still rocking on Fjord's dick, and the toy is still buzzing through him, and it's too much and Jester kisses him and he's pretty sure he transcends even having a body, he's so fucking wrecked. 

He feels it, when Molly comes, and he finally slides off, and someone turns off the vibrator, and he can feel Jester roll off him to one side, and Molly to another, and they are sweaty and sticky and gross and he's never been more content in his life. 

Both of them snuggle up into his sides. One of them snores, and he's too dazed to tell who it was, if it was fake or real. 

With a voice that feels so very sore and quiet, he asks, "You're going to untie me, right?"


End file.
